Brewing Storm On The Horizon
by kkatfoster
Summary: Tensions are rising between Sunclan and Moonclan. A storm is brewing. Hazelpaw is at the storm's center, and she knows she's different, but what she doesn't know is that she must sacrifice things she doesn't want to in order to fulfill her prophecy. *first fanfic, all reviews welcome!* same violence rating as the books
1. Prologue

Two kits, born in the night, born to an evil clan.

Their mother loved them immensely.

One, a black tom, as black and inky as the sky. The other, a small she-kit, pale silver with coloured markings. But outside their warm den, there was danger. Cats who were starting a war. A war between clans. And the mother knew, she just _knew_ that these kits, her two precious kits, would be thrust into the middle of it. Mothers always think their kits special, but this was different. Sure, she thought they were special, but this was, as already stated, different. She feared for her kits.

Her clan was dark, a poison she knew would infect her little ones. She wanted to save them, but she didn't know how. One night she had a good idea though, the other clan, the one they were about to attack, they were safer, they always had enough food. But they would never take her in, they would never take in a cat from the other clan. But she know how to save her kits. She would have to abandon them. And as much as she didn't want to do that, she loved them, she just wanted them safe.

She got the young kits fur all muddy, and then rinsed them off the best she could without harming them. She knew the way to the other clans camp, almost. She got close enough, the scent almost overwhelming to her sharp nose. She dropped off her kits. She loved them, she loved them so much.

She got home and make a huge fit, pretending her kits had been stolen. They didn't find them of course, but that slowed their war plans. They were all so focused on hunting down her kits, that they forgot, for a little while, about their hatred of the other clan.


	2. Different

**First chapter! Okay, well the one before this was the prologue sort of thing. Anyway, i'm gonna do an Allegiances now for Sunclan only, and I'll figure out Moonclan later. Submit your OCs if you want them included!**

**Leader: needed**

**Deputy: needed**

**Med. Cat: Mistyeel- dark grey she-cat with white splotches**

**Warriors: i need about 15-20 and two that can be Ivyfeather and Clovespot's mates**

**Apprentices: i need about 4-6**

**Queens: **

**I need a mother for these two kits Hawkkit-thick furred gold tom with coloured markings and bright blue eyes, Thrushkit- lighter gold-red tom with pale green eyes**

**Ivyfeather- pretty gold tortoiseshell with pale sky blue eyes Kits- Bouncekit- dark blue-grey tom with pale blue eyes, Mosskit- slightly grey but mostly gold tortoiseshell she-cat with pale blue eyes, Nightkit- all inky black tom with dark green eyes, Hazelkit- pale silver she-cat with other coloured markings and one green eye and one brown eye**

**Clovespot- light sandy-grey with pale amber eyes And i need three kits for her**

**Elders: i could use 2-5 if anyone is interested**

* * *

From the moment Hazelkit understood the world around her, she knew she was different.

First, she didn't quite fit in with the other kits, with the exception of Nightpaw. She would ask them to play, but they were very reluctant.

Second, she looked nothing like the queen she nursed from. Her littermates, Mosskit and Bouncekit, both had their mother's pale blue eyes, and Mosskit had her tortoiseshell pelt, too. Nightkit looked nothing like them, with dark green eyes and an inky black pelt. And Hazelkit, well, she was even farther from Ivyfeather than Nightkit. With a silky pale silver coat and various markings, one green and one brown eye, he knew something wasn't quite right.

Then her mother explained that she and Nightkit _were_ different. They were taken in by the clan when they were only sunrises old. Nightkit wasn't fazed, in fact, he rather liked it, that he was special.

Hazelkit just wanted to fit in. So she made the other kits laugh, and helped them win arguments. By two moons old, her adoptive littermates loved her. She just supposed that they had realized that she wasn't all that different.

The other kits in the nursery, Hawkkit and Thrushkit, would play with them too, but they were a few moons older, so not as often. Mostly Hawkkit kept to himself, and Thrushkit hung around the medicine cat.

Hazelkit and her littermates made a name for themselves. Whether they were harassing the apprentices to help train them, they were yowling at their mother for not letting them out, or bothering the elders for stories. They were loud, and cats knew to steer clear of the four of them.

Being the biggest, naturally Bouncekit took the leader role. He told them what they were gonna do, or where, and when. He wasn't bossy though, the others liked having a group leader. They liked just being able to look to Bouncekit, and know that he's planning something fun, and sometimes dangerous.

* * *

Hazelkit was woken from a strange dream by a heavy, furry object smothering her. She batted with her paws, and Mosskit leapt off her with a squeak.

"What was that for!" She yelped angrily.

"_Bouncekit_ says we're going to play out in the clearing!" She giggles.

"Do we _have_ to? It sounds windy _out there_." Hazelkit whines. She noticed that Bouncekit and Nightkit were gone, probably already out in the clearing.

"Yes," Ivyfeather purrs out, "Clovespot and her kits need quiet." Clovespot was the other queen, and she had birthed three small kits last sunset. They were quiet, and only Clovespot's light purrs were audible.

"Alright, alright." Hazelkit grumbles.

"C'mon, lazy! Let's find our brothers before they start their own game alone!"


	3. Dream

**Sorry it's been a few days! Homework load was rough, and I didn't have any ideas, plus I wanted this to be a longer chapter! 1227 words!**

**As said before, I'll figure out Moonclan later, but you can still submit OCs for either clan, Special thanks to Willowsong of Thunderclan, Kikidust, and Frozenstream of Oakclan for reviewing/ submitting OCs!**

**Leader: (submitted by Frozenstream of Oakclan) Tunnelstar- light brown tom with dark brown paws, tail, and underbelly and deep amber eyes**

**Deputy: needed**

**Med. Cat: Mistyeel- dark grey she-cat with white splotches**

**Warriors: Tigerfang- brown tabby tom with green eyes**

** Adderfur- light grey tom with green eyes**

** Birdwhisker- ginger shecat with white patches and green eyes**

** Frostheart- sleek white shecat with very dark green eyes**

**i need about 15 more and one that can be Ivyfeather's mate**

**Apprentices: Hawkpaw- dark gold tom with coloured markings and bright blue eyes Mentor needed**

** Thrushpaw- lighter gold-red tom with pale green eyes Mentor needed **

**i need about 4 more**

**Queens:**

**Ivyfeather- pretty gold tortoiseshell with pale sky blue eyes Kits- Bouncekit- dark blue-grey tom with pale blue eyes, Mosskit- slightly grey but mostly gold tortoiseshell she-cat with pale blue eyes, Nightkit- all inky black tom with dark green eyes, Hazelkit- pale silver she-cat with other coloured markings and one green eye and one brown eye**

**Clovespot- light sandy-grey with pale amber eyes Kits( mate to Tigerfang, OCs of Frozenstream of Oakclan thanks!)- Brackenkit- golden tom with black paws with bright green eyes, Lakekit- sandy grey shecat with tan paws, tail tip, muzzle and ears and green eyes, Blossomkit- tortoiseshell shecat with green eyes**

**Elders: i could use 2-5 if anyone is interested**

* * *

Hazelkit twitched in her sleep. She didn't wake her littermates, though. She was having the dream again.

She was fully grown, and she was racing through an unfamiliar forest. An unseen and unknown force was chasing her, she knew somehow. Then she heard a loud sound. No, many loud sounds. Like hundreds of paws racing after her. Hundreds of cats chasing her through this forest. Her life had been haunted by this dream, always the same, but tiny details differed. Like what season it was, or what obstacles were in her path.

She ran on a thin, squishy, slightly wet feeling, dirt path in a dark, foggy forest. She dodged tree roots, or a bush, or a dip in the ground.

She was scared, her heart raced. Her lungs ached. Her paws were sore. Her legs had sharp pain shooting through them. Her head swirled like the mist she was running through.

She couldn't keep running forever. She could try, though. She kept running, not thinking. And then, she tripped, and the darkness engulfed her.

* * *

I woke with a start. I blinked away the darkness of sleep. The den was dark. My littermates were asleep, their small flanks rising and falling softly. _Still night, _I think.

I rise, and shake out my still-fluffy kit-fur. I pad, very gently, to the tunnel entrance of the den. I slip out. Out in the camp clearing, I sit and glance around. I can see the sun peeking up over the trees near the warriors' den. _Not as early as I thought._

"Hi there, little kit." A deep voice startled me. I look up into the deep amber eyes of the leader, Tunnelstar.

"H-Hi." I stutter out. I've never talked to him directly, but have heard he was the most respected warrior before he became leader

"What are you doing up so early?" He mews.

"Oh, um, I had a dream." I state.

"How old are you, five moons?" He asks, and once again I'm looking in his eyes. His eyes startle me, their amber so vibrant.

"Yes, almost six. I'll be an apprentice soon!" I squeak, and then feel embarrassed. _You are almost an apapprentice, so stop acting like such a kit._

"Would you like to see some of our territory?" He tips his head. My eyes widen.

"Yes! I've _never _been outside of camp before! Let's go!" I'm practically bouncing. He laughs, a deep and whole sound.

"Only out to the Great Sycamore. Wouldn't want your mother to worry too much. Come on, follow me closely, okay?"

"Okay!" I'm just excited to be going out at all.

He leads me up, up a winding sandy path. Its not steep, so we pad on for a long time.

Back when we first entered the territory, Sunclan chose a tiny forest in a deep dip in the sandy moor to be the camp. There was a natural clearing, and a large hill that had three natural caves. One, high up with a fallen tree leading up to it, is the leader's, Tunnelstar's den. Another, with the entrance on the ground, large and deep, with a small natural pool, Is the medicine cat's, Mistyeel's den.

I stumble into the back on Tunnelstar's front leg, because he stopped and I wasn't looking.

"That's the Great Sycamore, the only tree, besides in our camp, on our territory." I gaze up a _huge_ tree. It looks like the tree reaches into the clouds. "Look over there," he nods his head to the right, and I turn, "that beach, and the river beyond, is our Moonclan border. You must not ever cross over the river, even if it is dead. Moonclan are very territorial. As are we, I suppose. But Moonclan are vicious. Though our code says not to, they still kill in battle, and often. We've been fighting Moonclan for as long as there's been Sunclan and Moonclan"

That's a lot of information for one morning. I'm trying to get it all straight in my mind. "Come on, we should get back to camp before we're missed." He sighs softly.

The walk back is long, and hot, and I'm exhausted by the time we're back. Tigerfang, a fierce warrior, nods at us in the branchy entrance. I walk toward the nursery, hardly being able to keep my eyes open.

"Hazelkit?" Tunnelstar calls.

"Yeah? Oh, thanks!" I look at him.

"No, that's not what I wanted to stop you for. Hazelkit, I don't, quite know why I'm saying this, but... but I think you have a destiny, Hazelkit. An important role in our fight." He says softly, and turns to his den quickly.

_What?_

* * *

**A/N so I know I started out in third person POV, but I realized I'm much better at first person. Also, I was gonna write throughout Hazelkit's kithood but decided that I'd rather not. Maybe I'll publish a series of one-shots of a few of her and her brothers/sister adventures.**

**I won't be able to update until I get more warriors submitted because I need mentors and stuff. But I guess if a few days pass without any I'll just make my own, because I wouldn't want to starve the people actively reading this, but submit OCs if you want hem in and for this to be updated quickly! It'll only go as quick as the reviews come in!**

**R&amp;R!**

**~Kat**


	4. Ceremony

**Hai there! Yes, I'm alive!**

**Sunclan**

**Leader: Tunnelstar- light brown tom with dark brown paws, tail, and underbelly and deep amber eyes**

**Deputy: Skyhunt- pale grey she-cat with just darker tabby stripes and round baby-blue eyes**

**Med. Cat: Mistyeel- dark grey she-cat with white splotches Apprentice- Thrushpaw- l**ighter gold-red tom with pale green eyes****

**Warriors: Tigerfang- brown tabby tom with green eyes**

**Adderfur- light grey tom with green eyes**

**Birdwhisker- ginger she-cat with white patches and green eyes**

**Frostheart- sleek white she-cat with very dark green eyes**

**Stormfang- Dark grey tom with brown flecks**

**Featherfoot- Light grey tabby she-cat  
**

**Greystorm- Grey tabby tom  
**

**Cheetahtail- Dark golden tom flecked with black spots  
**

**Silentstep- Light grey she-cat with white underbelly and legs**

**i need 5 more and one tat could be Ivyfeather's mate**

**Apprentices: Hawkpaw- dark gold tom with coloured markings and bright blue eyes Mentor needed**

**Queens: ****Ivyfeather- pretty gold tortoiseshell with pale sky blue eyes Kits- Bouncekit- dark blue-grey tom with pale blue eyes, Mosskit- slightly grey but mostly gold tortoiseshell she-cat with pale blue eyes, Nightkit- all inky black tom with dark green eyes, Hazelkit- pale silver she-cat with other coloured markings and one green eye and one brown eye**

**Clovespot- light sandy-grey with pale amber eyes Kits(mate to Tigerfang)- Brackenkit- golden tom with black paws with bright green eyes, Lakekit- sandy grey shecat with tan paws, tail tip, muzzle and ears and green eyes, Blossomkit- tortoiseshell shecat with green eyes**

**Elders: Tansyfur- Bright ginger she-cat with thick fur  
Swiftshade- Dark golden she-cat with thick black stripes**

* * *

Five sunrises after Tunnelstar took me out of camp, I wake with a jittery feeling. Today is important, but why?

"Morning Hazelkit! You excited?" A little voice chimes. Brackenkit. He's one of Clovespot's kits, born just more than a moon after us.

Then I remember.

"Yes! Of course I'm excited! I'm gonna be an apprentice today!" I say back. I like Brackenkit. He's funny, and always in the mood to wrestle.

"Yeah. Just don't forget about your friends who can't be apprentices today!"

I leap out of Ivyfeather's nest into the middle of the den.

"'Course not! How could I forget such an annoying little kit like you!" I joke.

"I'm _not_ annoying!" He growls, and pounces on me. Being bigger, I pin him easily.

Another heavy bundle falls on us.

"No playing without me!" A squeak comes from Blossomkit. She and Brackenkit work together, and push me down.

"Nightkit! Help!" I squeal, the smaller kits smushing my chest.

And then Ivyfeather wakes up.

"Stop messing around! Come here Hazelkit! Do you _want_ to look like you've been wrestling when you stand in front of the clan?" She says, but she's not angry.

"No-oh." I whine.

"Of course not. Come on, I have to wash all four of you scraps." She mews affectionately.

I groan, but let her wash me. Aspenstrike, Ivyfeather's mate and Bouncekit and Mosskit's father, pads into the den.

"Oh great, you're awake. I figured you'd need help washing these four." He mews. He is a big, dark blue-grey tom, with pale amber eyes and flecks of white on his legs up to his first joint.

"Thank you! Hazelkit _already_ got herself messy, playing with Blossomkit and Brackenkit."

"Of course you did," he purrs softly at me, "you're always getting into trouble, little one." Aspenstrike pulls Bouncekit between his paws, and starts washing him, while Bouncekit makes faces at me.

Ugh, 'little one', because I'm so tiny. Tinier than Mosskit, and hardly bigger than Brackenkit, Blossomkit, and Lakekit, despite being older.

"S'not my fault playing is so fun." I growl sullenly.

"Mhm." Is all he replies.

When we're all washed, we're told to sit and wait for them to come back. We do, but it's hard to sit still, especially since they're gone so long.

"Did I hear that you four are finally being apprenticed?" A light voice teases. Thrushpaw.

"That's right!" Mosskit chirps. She always had a crush on Thrushpaw, but then he became Mistyeel's apprentice, and can't have a mate. She still can't help it though, and he's so sweet and funny.

He's the exact opposite of his brother, Hawkpaw. He's rude and snarky, or completely silent. He's big and thick furred, only adding to his scary demeanor. He gives a lot of glares, and stays to himself. Thrushpaw tries to instigate conversations, but Hawkpaw just brushes him away. Hawkpaw's a mystery. Thrushpaw's a friend.

I'm guessing Hawkpaw's so sullen because they don't know their father. Their mother never told who it was, and my mother speculated that it was a rogue, or a tom from Moonclan, and that's why she never told. But that's just speculation. Purely guesses.

Thrushpaw launches into a story about some herb he was trying to find, and he's still babbling when we hear Tunnelstar yowl.

"All cats to whom the sun's rays glide on gather beneath The Hill!"

Ivyfeather comes in and ushers us out, murmuring to stand taller, Mosskit, or stop glaring, Nightkit. My heart races through my chest.

_I wonder who my mentor will be._

Tunnelstar sits atop the small hill, looking poised and regal, like the strong leader he is.

Cats gather, more cats than I ever imagined. And they're all watching us. All of those eyes... I feel sick.

My stomach heaves, but I hold back. Mosskit shoots me a glare, probably thinking I'm trying to embarrass her or something.

_No,_ I think, _I'm just trying to keep down last night's dinner._

"Ivyfeather, your kits are six moons old. This means that they will now be apprentices. Bouncekit, step forward." Bouncekit steps toward the hill, legs shaking and eyes shining.

"Bouncekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Bouncepaw. Your mentor will be Cheetahtail. I hope he will pass down all his knowledge to you."

"Cheetahtail, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You received excellent training from Springtail and you have shown yourself to be quick-thinking and outspoken. You will be Bouncepaw's mentor, and I expect you to pass down all you know to him." Cheetahtail touches noses with Bouncepaw, and then Tunnelstar calls Mosskit forward.

The same words are spoken, and Mosspaw's mentor is Spruceleap. They're said again, and Nightpaw's mentor becomes Tigerfang.

Then it's my turn.

"Hazelkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Hazelpaw. Your mentor will be Snakesong. I hope he will pass down all his knowledge to you."

"Snakesong, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You received excellent training from Thornshard and you have shown yourself to be strong and a great hunter. You will be Hazelpaw's mentor, and I expect you to pass down all you know to her."

Snakesong He's a fierce, pale brown tabby tom with yellow-green eyes.

"Bouncepaw! Mosspaw! Nightpaw! Hazelpaw! Bouncepaw! Mosspaw! Nightpaw! Hazelpaw! Bouncepaw! Mosspaw! Nightpaw! Hazelpaw!" The clan chants.

_This isn't so bad._

* * *

We're out on the moor, surveying borders. Our territory is _huge!_

"The camp is tucked into a small forest in a deep dip in the moor. There is a long beach lining a thin river that separates us from Moonclan. There is a long line of big, sharp boulders cutting the forest's dip off from the beach. The edge of our territory to the top is a thick treeline. To the way the sun sets is a big hill. And to the way the sun rises, a long Twoleg Thunderpath. We mostly hunt in the forest surrounding our camp, but a few cats who are quick enough, like Cheetahtail, can catch rabbits here out on the moor." Spruceleap explains, going slowly, and letting us sink it in. Her dark fur shimmers in the weak day's light.

Mosspaw watches them like they're Starclan sent. Bouncepaw and Nightpaw are whisper-arguing over something-or-other.

"Since you two are talking, and not paying attention, I guess you just know everything. Each of you go fetch a mouse!" Snakesong hisses.

"I don't know how to! Please, we'll pay attention!" Bouncepaw whines.

"Yeah! And, we were just arguing over who has the best mentor!" Nightpaw says, looking up at Tigerfang, his deep, dark green eyes wide. Tigerfang rolls his eyes.

"Then _pay attention_, mouse-brains." Snakesong spits. They do, but when the mentors aren't looking, they shoot each other glares.

Spruceleap shows us a hunter's crouch, and then we're sent off for the rest of the day, each on our own. We're supposed to try to catch at least one piece of prey. Sometimes I can hear a crunch, or a laugh, and know that the mentors are near, so I try my very best in those moments.

When the sun is between setting and midday, we head home. Bouncepaw caught three voles, Nightpaw caught a starling and two mice, Mosspaw caught two shrews and I caught two mice and a vole. When we get to camp, we deposit our prey, each of us then takes a mouse, and we eat at the tiny stump next to our new den. Then we head out to collect moss and ferns for our nests. When we all have enough for our nests, we head back home, the sun just barely peeking through the horizon, leaving its bloody pink streaks across the sky. We set up our nests, mine next to Nightpaw's, and decide to ask the elders for a story.

* * *

"Tansyfur, Swiftshade? Can we hear a story?" Mosspaw asks softly to the old she-cats.

"Well, why not? Which one?" Tansyfur asks, her once-bright ginger fur ruffling out.

"Can we hear the one about how Sunclan and Moonclan came to be?" Bouncepaw exclaims. The two elders exchange grins, and begin the story.

"A long time ago, before our parents' parents' were even born, there were four clans that lived in a forest. There were battles, as always, and territory scuffles, but their lives were good. Then, twolegs invaded their land. They were forced out, and led by five cats, Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight, Crowfeather, Tawnypelt, and Stormfur, they came to a lake. They settled there as four clans for many moons.  
Then, three cats were given a prophecy, that they could save or destroy their clans. Then, the Dark Forest cats, evil cats who have died and been rejected from Starclan, attacked the clans. They lost a number of great cats, alive and from Starclan. Then a terrible fire swept through the territory, and they were forced out once again. They followed a tiny stream from their lake, and found that this area was nice. They settled not too far from here.  
But a terrible sickness attacked the clans. A form of blackcough, but incurable, if you caught it, you were dead. So many cats died from that sickness that all the clans decided to become one. They lived for many, many seasons as one clan, Hopeclan.  
Two littermates were born, Sunswallow and Moonleap, they were chosen to lead the clan, but they never agreed on anything. Hopeclan turned against itself. A terrible battle raged, one not even Starclan had predicted, for no blood was shed. Kin hated kin. Some cats sided with Sunswallow, who wanted to stay as one, to keep together and protect themselves as a whole. Others sided with Moonleap, who knew the only way to have all cats safe and satisfied was to split, and be two clans.  
One night, an awful storm raged, flooding the river, and at that time, the cats had been separated by the river. One side was Sunswallow's 'clan' and the other was Moonleap's 'clan.' They then agreed that they would split, and become Sunclan and Moonclan. But Sunswallow's clan had taken the half of the river that Moonleap had wanted. And so now, we are in constant battle, always ready for the next attack, because two brothers couldn't talk to each other."

It was late when the story was finished, and we were tired. We thanked the elders, and promised to catch them good prey tomorrow, and went back to our den, where Hawkpaw was sleeping. I fall asleep quickly.

* * *

"Hazelpaw." A soft voice wakes me up. I blink open my eyes, and I'm in a stone hollow.

_I'm_ not_ awake?_

A handsome grey tabby tom sits in front of me. His eyes are a shocking blue.

"Who are you?" I ask. His pelt shimmers, he's from Starclan.

"I'm Jayfeather. This was my home, until the fire. You just heard all about it. My father, Crowfeather, led the clans to this territory."

"That's... interesting. But why are you here?" I ask him again.

"I'm here because you are important, Hazelpaw. I have to tell you a prophecy." He says solemnly.

"What! No! I don't want a prophecy! I'm already weird enough! Starclan, it was so hard to get the others to like me! No! I'm not taking your prophecy!" I try to turn and run, my eyes stinging from tears.

"Hazelpaw," He says gently, "I know. I know it's hard to be different. I was blind. The other cats didn't like me so much, they pitied me. But you are special, Hazelpaw. You are important. You are so important. Please, let me give you your prophecy." He pleads.

"Okay, but... what if I don't understand it?" I worry.

"It'll be okay. Are you ready?" He asks.

"Yes." And I thought I was.

"_The already divided cat will have to defeat an evil night to save the things they hold dearest, and the only way to defeat the night, is to bring back the hope."_

* * *

**A/N So! How was it? I've decided that I'll finish allegiances next chapter, as I already came up with Moonclan, mostly. I'd still like a few Sunclan cats, but if not, I'll just finish it up.**

**I don't know how good that prophecy was, or how obvious it was. Too obvious? Or enough mystery?**

**I have some more ideas for the next chapter, and have already figured out how to end this, so that helps things along! Don't worry though, I'm gonna have lots of chapters and details. **

**2510 words! Whew!**

**alrighty, till next chapter!**

**Oh, still accepting OCs!**

**Review please!**

**~Kat**


	5. Mixed

**Sorry it's been a few days! Couldn't write because I was super busy. Anyways, I'll be writing right after this is posted, and i'll actually finish allegiances next chapter. :p**

* * *

Training.

It's what every kit dreams of, but we apprentices loathe it. Sure, we wanna be warriors. Yeah, we wanna serve our clan. We just wanna be loyal, strong warriors. We just don't want to do all the hard training and endlessly boring tasks we must.

I thought it'd be fun, y'know? I'm with my littermates all day, learning to be a warrior. What I didn't think was that I'd be worked so hard, spread so thin. I didn't think my mentor would work me like I'm his personal assistant. I didn't think I'd be so hot and sore after a session. I didn't think I'd be so exhausted at the end of a day. Most of all, I didn't think I'd be _so incredibly miserable_. It was hard work, and I was unprepared.

* * *

I had been training for almost a moon when Skyhunter, the pretty, pale grey tabby deputy called over Nightpaw and I.

"You two are coming to the gathering. And tell Hawkpaw, and Thrushpaw if he didn't already know." She says plainly.

The gathering! The last one had been just before I was apprenticed, so this is my first. And I'm excited.

"Thrushpaw, Thrushpaw!" I call, hopping toward the medicine cat's cave, knowing that's where he'd be if he wasn't out in the forest.

"What?" He yells back, rushing toward me with a worried look. "Oh Starclan, don't tell me one of your brothers is hurt again!" He pleads.

"Nope! You're going to the gathering, with me, Nightpaw, and Hawkpaw." I chirp.

"Oh," he sighs, "I don't know if I should, Mistyeel's been complaining that she can't get around like she used to. What if a cat gets hurt or... or..." he worries.

"The only place a cat would get hurt is at the gathering. C'mon, Thrushpaw. You gotta cone and show us the other apprentices. Cause y'know Hawkpaw hasn't made any friends." I look at him with pleading eyes.

"Hey, he's my brother. Only I'm allowed to make fun of that grumpy mouse." He jokes.

Just then, that 'grumpy mouse' enters the camp with his mentor, Jaggedstripe, carrying three or four mice in his jaws. His eyes flicked toward us, and he tips up his head, and deposits his mice.

"What." He questions is his gruff tone.

"Oh, nothing. We're going to the gathering, and Thrushpaw called you a grumpy mouse." I giggle.

He narrows his eyes, and swipes at Thrushpaw, but he narrowly dodges.

Hawkpaw rolls his eyes, and grumbles something as he stalks off. Thrushpaw laughs, and turns to me.

"Thanks for that! By the way, you should go take a nap, don't wanna fall asleep halfway through the gathering."

"Who knows, maybe I do want to." I joke, but head to the apprentice den. I snuggle down into my nest, and hear Nightpaw enter the den.

"Hi." He mews, settling down in his nest. He licks between my ears when he notices that I give him a small glare. He readjusts, and I press my nose to the neck between his shoulders and the back of his head. I give him a small lick, and am soon sleeping.

* * *

Jayfeather is in my sleep.

"Hazelpaw." He says urgently, "you must be careful at the gathering."

"Why?" I question, and I'm a little scared.

"Someone's going to try to hurt you. They know that you have the prophecy. They will try to _kill you_. _Be careful_." He pleads, fear in his eyes.

"I'll be careful." I reassure him. "And who? Who will try to hurt me?"

"I can't see. But stay with your brother. You know he will protect you to the death. Keep Nightpaw close." He rushes, and then disappears.

* * *

I get woken up by Thrushpaw yowling into the den.

"C'mon lazy furs! Don't have long, come eat something!"

I shake out of my dream, and stretch. Nightpaw does the same, and leaves the den rubbing his paw on his ear. Thrushpaw heads off with him, probably assuming me and Hawkpaw will get up momentarily.

Hawkpaw gets up and shakes out his fur. He draws a paw over and over his muzzle as I stretch more.

"Just gonna stay?" I ask gently, not sure whether he'll take the joke or not.

"Figured I'd make sure you actually got up. Do you mind?" He asks in that gruff, stern tone he has. Surprised.

"Uh, no. Guess not. Thanks." I shake out a leg, and we both get to the entrance at the same time. He steps back, and nods. I head out, and Nightpaw calls to me.

"C'mon Hazelpaw! Wanna share a rabbit?" I glance at Hawkpaw, not sure whether or not to talk to him. He lopes off as Thrushpaw calls furred him from inside the medicine cat den. So I join Nightpaw in on the rabbit. We finish it slowly, but don't let it get cold in the night that's rolling in.

"Alright, cats for the gathering, lets go!" Tunnelstar calls from the top of the hill. Me and Nightpaw get to our paws, shake out our fur, and follow Tunnelstar and the other warriors toward the gathering.

* * *

**I know it's short! Sorry! The next will also be short, but the one after is action packed!**

**Review!**

**Still accepting OCs!**

**Follow and favorite!**

**~Kat**


	6. Gathering

**It's been a while. I'm super super super sorry, but i haven't had time! My teachers crammed in four tests this week, so i studied like all night! Stay in school kids! Will post Moonclan next chapter, still accepting apprentices and warriors for Moonclan!**

**Sunclan**

**Leader: Tunnelstar- light brown tom with dark brown paws, tail, and underbelly and deep amber eyes**

**Deputy: Skyhunt- pale grey she-cat with just darker tabby stripes and round baby-blue eyes**

**Med. Cat: Mistyeel- dark grey she-cat with white splotches Apprentice- Thrushpaw- l**ighter gold-red tom with pale green eyes****

**Warriors: Tigerfang- brown tabby tom with green eyes Apprentice- Nightpaw**

**Adderfur- light grey tom with green eyes**

**Birdwhisker- ginger she-cat with white patches and green eyes**

**Blackwing- black tom with blue eyes Apprentice: Hawkpaw**

**Snakesong- pale brown tabby tom with narrow yellow green eyes and a triangular pointed face Apprentice- Hazelpaw**

**Lightreign- dark red tom with white striped paws and grey eyes**

**Frostheart- sleek white she-cat with very dark green eyes**

**Spruceleap- pretty, dark red she-cat with bright yellow eyes Apprentice: Mosspaw**

**Cheetahtail- Dark golden tom flecked with black spots Apprentice: Bouncepaw**

**Stormfang- Dark grey tom with brown flecks**

**Featherfoot- Light grey tabby she-cat Apprentice: Poppypaw  
**

**Greystorm- Grey tabby tom  
**

**Silentstep- Light grey she-cat with white underbelly and legs**

**Dipfur- grey cat with white fur up to nose (didn't know gender, Hollyleaf is cool submitted it, but you put _he cat _so i didn't know if you meant she-cat or if its a male, pm me!)**

**Snailfang- pale cream tom flecked with grey Apprentice: Darkpaw**

**I'd still like a few more!**

**Apprentices: Darkpaw- dark gold brown tabby she-cat and dark amber eyes**

**Poppypaw- pale grey she-cat with darker paws and golden eyes**

**Hawkpaw- dark gold tom with coloured markings and bright blue eyes**

**Thrushpaw- medicine cat apprentice**

**Bouncepaw- dark blue-grey tom with pale blue eyes**

**Mosspaw- slightly grey but mostly gold tortoiseshell she-cat with pale blue eyes**

**Nightpaw- all inky black tom with dark green eyes**

**Hazelpaw- silver she-cat with coloured markings, one green one brown eye**

**Please no more!**

**Queens: ****Ivyfeather- pretty gold tortoiseshell with pale sky blue eyes (Mate to Lightreign)**

**Clovespot- light sandy-grey with pale amber eyes ****(mate to Tigerfang) ****Kits- Brackenkit- golden tom with black paws with bright green eyes, Lakekit- sandy grey shecat with tan paws, tail tip, muzzle and ears and green eyes, Blossomkit- tortoiseshell shecat with green eyes**

**Sandheart- sandy brown she-cat with green eyes ( mate not determined) Kit- Creamkit- cream she-cat with blue eyes**

**Elders: Tansyfur- Bright ginger she-cat with thick fur  
Swiftshade- Dark golden she-cat with thick black stripes**

* * *

We have to go out of our territory to get the the mossy clearing for the gathering. It's not too far out, but I'm a bit out of breath from the quick pace set by Tunnelstar. We run parallel to the riverbank, and occasionally we hear the rustling of cats on the other side of the river. When we reach the large mossy clearing, the Moonclan cats are already there. They give menacing looks, but none attack or anything. I walk, only slightly sandwiched between Snakesong and Nightpaw. And I feel safe with them. Snakesong is, well he's a strong warrior. And Jayfeather told me Nightpaw specifically was a good choice.

The gathering is in a big forest, with a small river, smaller than ours but directing to it, running through it. Then there's a small, reedy island that's hardly an island, as the water around it is shallow enough for the smallest kit to cross.

I trusted Jayfeather. I'm not quite sure why. It's not because he's Starclan, but that does help. Is it because he warned me about tonight?

No, he was probably sent by some anciently significant cat to keep me safe.

Is it because he was like me? Different? He was blind, cats outcasted him. Kinda like me.

_There's an alive cat who's different too, y'know?_ A voice says in my head.

_Hawkpaw._

* * *

I can't stop thinking throughout the gathering. Not when I tread on a Moonclan tom's tail and he hisses at me. Not when I hear the warriors growling and yelling about something. Not when Nightpaw tells me it's time to go and Hawkpaw and Thrushpaw find us and start leading us out.

Then I hear yowls behind us. Angry hisses, and... oh no.

Battle cries.

"Oh Starclan, they're fighting!" Thrushpaw whispers, and I get the feeling only I heard him. I hear him swallow loudly.

"C'mon, hurry." Hawkpaw growls.

"Shouldn't we go back and help our clan fight?" Nightpaw inquires.

"No." Hawkpaw says flatly. Nightpaw looks at him, probably expecting him to elaborate. But I know better. Hawkpaw doesn't idle. He's quiet and simple-speaking. Nightpaw waits for a long pace, then pipes up again.

"Well, why not? We're being, like, traitorous!" He spits, and stops. Hawkpaw spins and stares him down, his fur standing up, his eyes dangerously narrowed.

"No, you _mouse-brain_!" He hisses. "Blackwing, my _mentor_, a _senior warrior_, told me to take you idiots out! Don't question me again when you don't know anything. Now pick up the pace." He snarls, and takes off quickly. I follow him just as fast, and not quite knowing the way back to camp, I decide to keep close to him.

I try so hard to keep up, but he's much bigger, and I can't. And soon, I'm lost.

* * *

I pace around for a while, waiting, hoping, Thrushpaw and Nightpaw come this way.

After too long, I realize they aren't coming. I'm lost in the unfamiliar forest, hungry and scared.

I try to calm down, sit and breathe slowly. The moon falls in the sky, slowly sinking.

_Maybe if it's day I'll be able to find my way home._

I decide to wait until daylight. I settle into a small fern nest I pulled together. I close my eyes, and manage to sleep a little. Just darkness, just the stillness of sleep. No Starclan cats, no unseen evil disguising as darkness, just sleep.

* * *

**A/N yesh, i'm ending there! Sorry it's so short, hahahahaha!**

**Writing now, so it'll only be a day or two for chapter 6!**

**Review!**

**Favourite pls and follow to be let known when I update/ post a new chapter**

**Still accepting OCs for Sunclan and Moonclan, no leaders or medicine cats, sorry**

**Go vote in the poll for Bouncepaw, Mosspaw, and Thrushpaw's Warrior/full name! (the other apprentices' have already been decided)**

**~Kat**


	7. Lost

**whatever, no allegiances cause i don't want to update then. whatever. BTW the bold in the last part of the chapter is Jayfeather's thinking.**

* * *

I woke with a jolt, feeling stupid.

I can just track Hawkpaw!

But I'm wet, and cold. No! It rained!

_No no no, please, I need to get home. Please don't tell me the rain washed away his scent!_

I sniff around desperately, trying to find his scent, but can't.

_No no no no._

I run, I run as fast as I can. I run because I can't stand just sitting and doing nothing. So I run. When I pause to catch my breath, my legs are shaking and aching. There's a panic in my chest, an erratic thumping that echoes n my head, fills my ears. I crawl into a tree trunk hats been hollowed out. I'm still cold and wet, but at least out of the rain. The forest around me is still gloomy and unfamiliar. I curl up, flatten my ears to my head, wrap my furry tail around me, nuzzle my nose into my fur. I let sleep envelope my shaking body.

* * *

_"Hazelpaw."_ A murmur in my ear.

I'm in the red-rock hollow with Jayfeather.

"Jayfeather! I'm lost! You gotta help me get home!" I whine.

"I know. Starclan sees you and sends me to help you home. When you wake up, I will bring you home." He says calmly. "But first, I have to ask, have you thought about your prophecy?"

"Oh, er, no. Um, I've been training." I say sheepishly, "Wait, if I'm awake, how will you bring me home? Can't you Starclan cats only walk dreams?"

"Only when we are not invited. I can walk any cat's dreams, but when you are awake, you must invite me into the waking world. I will help you home, but I will not be able to stay long. Do you understand?" He explains.

"Yeah, I get it. So I just, have to, uh, just say 'hey Jayfeather, get your sparkly fur down here and help me?'" I chuckle. He snorts.

"Not _quite_ so disrespectfully though. I am your ancient Starclan ancestor, y'know?"

"My ancestor? That means you know who my parents are! Will you tell me?" I burst.

"Oh, uh, no. They're not important Hazelpaw. They abandoned you, and now you have a prophecy to fulfill." He says, his eyes soft, careful.

"Oh." I mutter, disappointed.

"Do you not love Ivyfeather and Aspenstrike?" He inquires.

"I do. Its just, I just wanna know who my real parents are. I've seen how upset not knowing his father is has made Hawkpaw. And I went wanna be like him." I say softly.

"Then don't be like him. You can choose to be hung up on not knowing, it you can choose that you love Ivyfeather and Aspenstrike and that they are your parents. You always have a choice Hazelpaw." He reassures. "Hazelpaw, you need to think about your prophecy."

"But I don't understand. Can't you help me?" I plead.

"No. No Starclan cat can help you. No _Starclan _cat can help you." He emphasizes.

"_Oh._ That means I can ask Tunnelstar, or, or, Mistyeel." I realize.

"Yes." He sighs, pleased at my quick wit, and smiles for the first time I've ever seen.

"Can I ask any other cats?" I question, pondering if Nightpaw's sharp mind would be if use.

"Any cat who is not in Starclan." He responds. "Now, it's time to wake up. Remember, invite me to you when you're ready. Goodbye Hazelpaw." He whispers, and I'm cast out of the hollow.

* * *

I wake in my wet tree trunk. I get up, stretch, shake out my fur, and climb out of the tree.

_What now? Do I call for Jayfeather now?_

I decide to try and catch at least a mouse so I'm not starving when we journey home. I manage to catch a thoroughly soggy vole, but realize I'm very hungry, so I gulp it down without tasting it.

I lick my fur through, and then sit, ready to call Jayfeather.

_Jayfeather? I need you now. Please?_

I peer around a few moments, and upon not finding him, decide to try again.

_Jayfeather. Its Hazelpaw. I need your help?_

Still no Jayfeather.

Alright, if this doesn't work...

_Jayfeather I'm inviting you into the waking world, so get your sparkly fur down here and help me._

A light breeze picks up around me, and I hear Jayfeather snicker in my head.

**Didn't I tell you that was disrespectful?**

"Well, nothing else worked. Now help me home. Please."

**Okay.**

Jayfeather's form appears beside me, pale and see-through, shining with stars.

**This way, through this patch of trees.** He murmurs.

I follow him, shaking dew off my paws periodically. He walks slowly, carefully, not bumping or brushing anything very hard, as if he is made of cobwebs and will be torn apart if he is pulled.

I follow behind him for a while, following his cautious paw steps.

When we get to the moor, Jayfeather is fading quickly. He's flickering in and out, the only constant this is his bright blue eyes.

**Your territory is very close, just go forward, and you will find your clan's scent markers. Goodbye. I will be visiting you soon.**

Jayfeather disappears completely, and I follow his directions, and head home.

* * *

**A/N i'm actually kinda bored with this story. 300 people have viewed, but only 16 reviews. ugh it seems like only 3 or 4 of you actively read this. is it my fault cause i'm so irregular with my updating? whatever. I know where i want the story to go, but these next couple chapters are gonan be a drag to write.**

**Anyways, i was writing, and then accidentally Xed out of my writing app, and it deleted almost the entire chapter, and hour's worth of work! I was so upset, but i restored a lot of it, but this chapter had gone very differently. whatever (i seem to say that a lot)**

**Favourite/follow**

**review**

**vote in my polls for Bouncepaw, Mosspaw and Thrushpaw's full names!**

**still accepting OCs btw**

**~Kat**


	8. Thanks

**hey brahs! submit some OCs for moonclan and earn my love!**

* * *

**Sunclan**

**Leader: Tunnelstar- light brown tom with dark brown paws, tail, and underbelly and deep amber eyes**

**Deputy: Skyhunter- pale grey she-cat with just darker tabby stripes and round baby-blue eyes**

**Med. Cat: Mistyeel- dark grey she-cat with white splotches Apprentice- Thrushpaw- l**ighter gold-red tom with pale green eyes****

**Warriors: Tigerfang- brown tabby tom with green eyes **Apprentice- Nightpaw**  
****Adderfur- light grey tom with green eyes  
****Birdwhisker- ginger she-cat with white patches and green eyes  
****Blackwing- black tom with blue eyes **Apprentice: Hawkpaw**  
****Snakesong- pale brown tabby tom with narrow yellow green eyes and a triangular pointed face **Apprentice- Hazelpaw**  
****Lightreign- dark red tom with white striped paws and grey eyes  
****Frostheart- sleek white she-cat with very dark green eyes  
****Spruceleap- pretty, dark red she-cat with bright yellow eyes **Apprentice: Mosspaw**  
****Cheetahtail- Dark golden tom flecked with black spots **Apprentice: Bouncepaw**  
****Stormfang- Dark grey tom with brown flecks  
****Featherfoot- Light grey tabby she-cat **Apprentice: Poppypaw**  
****Greystorm- Grey tabby tom  
****Silentstep- Light grey she-cat with white underbelly and legs  
****Dipfur- grey tom with white fur up to nose  
****Snailfang- pale cream tom flecked with grey **Apprentice: Darkpaw**  
Longstripe- long-legged black she-cat with light yellow eyes**

**Apprentices: Darkpaw- dark gold brown tabby she-cat and dark amber eyes  
****Poppypaw- pale grey she-cat with darker paws and golden eyes  
****Hawkpaw- dark gold tom with coloured markings and bright blue eyes  
****Thrushpaw- medicine cat apprentice  
****Bouncepaw- dark blue-grey tom with pale blue eyes  
****Mosspaw- slightly grey but mostly gold tortoiseshell she-cat with pale blue eyes  
****Nightpaw- all inky black tom with dark green eyes  
****Hazelpaw- silver she-cat with coloured markings, one green one brown eye**

**Queens: ****Ivyfeather- pretty gold tortoiseshell with pale sky blue eyes (Mate to Lightreign)  
****Clovespot- light sandy-grey with pale amber eyes ****(mate to Tigerfang) ****Kits- Brackenkit- golden tom with black paws with bright green eyes, Lakekit- sandy grey shecat with tan paws, tail tip, muzzle and ears and green eyes, Blossomkit- tortoiseshell shecat with green eyes, Wishkit- pretty grey shecat with soft blue eyes****  
(Without mother) Smallkit- small tabby tom, Beekit- a ragdoll shecat with sharp claws**

**Elders: Tansyfur- Bright ginger she-cat with thick fur  
Swiftshade- Dark golden she-cat with thick black stripes  
Longshadow- grey she cat with black paws and a missing claw**

**Moonclan**

**Leader****: Shardstar- silver tom, black markings that look like he's covered in glass shards with amber eyes**

**Deputy: Dragonclaw- former rogue, dark red she-cat with white paws and dark green eyes**

**Med. Cat: Owlsong- pale grey she-cat with light green eyes Apprentice: Berrypaw- dark ginger tom with amber eyes**

**Warriors: Ravenstone- black tom with green eyes**

**Shadowfoot- dark, dark grey tom with blue eyes**

**Blossomflight- pretty pale pinks tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes**

**Swiftwing- red tom with white patches and blue eyes**

**Lightfall- pale grey tom with white freckles and dark green eyes**

**Mintblaze- pale ginger tom with pale green mint coloured eyes**

**Foxpatch- bright ginger tom with a white chest, muzzle, and belly and pale amber eyes**

**Gingershine- ginger she-cat with a white chest, muzzle, and belly and amber eyes**

**Ivystream- white/grey tabby she-cat with blue/green eyes**

**Hollyspeckle- white but black freckled she-cat with deep green eyes**

**Sandtail- sandy-grey tom with amber eyes**

**Willowwing- dark grey tabby she-cat with lighter stripes and robin egg blue eyes**

**Starlingleaf- bird brown she-cat with white chest and paws and striped tail with the brown turning paler and bright green eyes**

**Rhinoclaw- dark grey tom with thick, wiry fur**

**Lizardclaw- dark brown tabby tom with white paws and blue eyes**

**Palewhisker- pale brown tabby she-cat with white paws and blue eyes**

**Frogtail- dark red/brown tabby tom with a black back stripe and black leg zigzags and light yellow **

**so i dont have any apprentices, queens, or elders for Moonclan, so if a few people could submit some that'd be awesome!**

* * *

It's not far till I reach the border, but it's hot and I'm tired, as I've only had the small vole for the day. The sun beats down on my back, as I trudge toward our forest that's finally coming into view.

One thing is bothering me though, the border marks weren't fresh, and I haven't seen any patrols. I can't hear birds like I normally do out on the moor. Come to think of it, I can't hear anything but the creek trickling slowly. I'm walking carefully now, worried. Wary.

I approach the forest feeling apprehensive. Something's definitely not right. I enter the forest, my paws slipping in the wet, green-leaf grass. I try to go faster, but my feet slide around wildly.

_I gotta go carefully._

I make my way down the treacherous slope, and I realize something.

The sun's been shining for long enough, why are the leaves still slippery? As if I wasn't worried enough.

The clouds spill again, clouds I hadn't realized had formed. The forest grows impossibly darker, and my fur prickles.

_This is _your_ forest, why are you so freaked out?_

I can sense the clearing now, see the dark mound of the hill. I sigh and smile in relief. I can faintly smell my clanmates, and I'm already relaxing. I've missed the constant state of being near cats. Yeah, I like keeping to myself sometimes, just being alone, but I have never truly felt, well, _alone_. Not as alone and empty as I did in the gloomy forest. The rain hardly leaks through the thick forest, but the big splats that land on my back cause me to jump. I trudge into camp, and am met with a chorus of meows.

"Oh Hazelpaw where have you been?"

"Are you okay?"

"Did Moonclan capture you?"

"What happened?"

My head swims with their words, clogging and throbbing. A black mass pull me from the tunnel, drags me toward the hill.

Nightpaw. He nuzzles me, rubbing his nose over my face.

"I'm okay." I whisper weakly. I realize I'm shaking, either from the chill or the sudden realization that I could have died. I could have starved, or been attacked by some beast, or been lost forever. But Starclan chose to save me, to bring me home.

_Okay Jayfeather, I'll try harder on my prophecy. I'll try my best. Thank you, Starclan._

Nightpaw snaps me from my cold shock.

"You'll never guess what happened." He sneers.

"What? What happened?" I respond.

"Moonclan, they declared war."

* * *

**A/N wow this was terrible, i know its real short but the next chapter has big plans!**

**its so short because i didnt really feel like writing today but i hit 20 reviews this weekend, so i figured i should give out something**

**the story in this chapter has hardly 450 words.**

**so go submit some OCs for Moonclan!**

**also, i have two sequels planned after this if it does well!**

**they'll be with different characters entirely, but the same clans**

**um, review!**

**favourite and follow would be awesome!**

**BYE!**

**~Kat**


	9. Prophecies

**yoyoyo! so i'll finish up the allegiances next chapter, and submitting will be close from then on! sorry if you don't get a chance to send them in, but when this story is over, the sequel will be open for submitting too!**

**and ihatespottedleaf i'm super sorry about that, i think what happened is i had already thought of the leader, and accepted him as it! i can A) make him Moonclan/Sunclan's leader in the sequel or B) have him be a senior warrior, just tell me which you'd prefer**

* * *

"War?" I gasp.

"Yeah, they said they're gonna take any territory they want, and if we try to stop them, they'll kill us." He says. He's eerily calm.

"That's not war! That's just them being greedy!"

He shrugs, and shifts his paws.

"They threatened to kill us. That sounds like a war to me." He states.

"Nightpaw, you don't... _want_ a war... do you?" I question lightly. He scoffs.

"Course not. Why would I?" He says, laughing easily.

"Yeah, okay. I don't know why I thought of that." I murmur, but I don't think he hears me because Tunnelstar, Mistyeel, and Thrushpaw crowd us.

"Where have you been!" Mistyeel squeaks.

"I uh, got lost?" I say unsteadily. Thrushpaw shakes his head, and Mistyeel ushers me into her den, probably to make sure that I'm okay. She tells me to eat the mouse that was in her den. I do, and she tells me to sleep in here tonight. I agree, though I don't want to, but know she knows what she's doing. It's not sunset yet though, so I plan to see Snakesong, to see if I can do anything.

I try to find him, but can't, and upon asking Mosspaw, who's checking the elders for ticks, find out he's out hunting. I decide to help her, and do that until the sun sets.

When the sun does set, I go say goodnight to Nightpaw, and head to Mistyeel's cave. I'm about to call out a goodnight to her too, but then I hear her speaking.

"Oh Starclan. Please tell me what to do. I know what Moonclan is doing, but I can't stop them, I'm no warrior. Tunnelstar won't listen to me, he thinks I'm mad. Please, just tell me who will help me. Please Starclan, please." She speaks as if to herself, but she's calling out to our ancestors. I feel sorry for her, she sounds so lost.

I can't quite hear it, but there's a murmuring in my ears. Soft whispers, and I can't quite pick out what they're saying. Then, I pick out a voice. Jayfeather's, I recognize. But I don't hear what he's saying, just his voice. And I don't know how, but I know what he wants me to do. What _Starclan_ wants me to do.

"Mistyeel?" I call out. She jumps and her eyes are wide.

"Oh, Hazelpaw! I didn't hear you come in! I was just... uh..." She trails off, her eyes frightened.

"I heard what you said, Mistyeel. And I think Starclan meant for me to hear. Mistyeel, I have a prophecy, given to me by one of my ancestors." I say, trying to keep my voice level as I worry inside.

_What if she doesn't believe me? What if she calls me a liar? What if this isn't really what Starclan wants?_

"Oh Hazelpaw! Starclan, they told me about you, told me about how you and your brother would be brought to the clan." She spurts, her eyes relieved.

"They did?" I gasp, my head spinning.

"Yes. They told me, '_When the full moon has just died, two ravens will be thrust into the sun, tendrils will raise them, and when the dark has taken over they will separate and one will lose all its feathers._' I don't know about the rest, but you were brought to us just after the full moon, hence the thrust into the sun, like Sunclan, and I knew that Ivyfeather had to raise you, because ivy has tendrils. Oh, and Hazelpaw, I don't think anyone else should know about this. Now, what was your prophecy?"

"A cat named Jayfeather gave it to me, just after I was apprenticed. He said '_The already divided cat will have to defeat an evil night to save the things they hold dearest, and the only way to defeat the night, is to bring back the hope._' I don't really know what any of that means." I say the prophecy carefully, thinking hard, trying t recite it perfectly. Yeah, it sounds right.

She stares, looking at the dirt wall as if there's an invisible enemy, she's thinking hard. It's a while before she turns to me.

"I can't think of anything. I'm sorry, but I do believe that Starclan wants me to help you. Get some rest now, Hazelpaw. You can probably go back to training tomorrow." She says softly, and when I get into a nest out in the open shelved part of the cave, I can't sleep for she's mumbling and shifting around for a long time. I finally manage to sleep, but somehow, her shuffling finds its way into my sleep, as I dream about mice burrowing and sifting through leaves in their mouse-holes.

* * *

**A/N so that's it for chappie 9**

**the next chapter is a looong one, so don't forget to fave/follow/review to keep my spirits up!**

**wow, and almost 600 views! thank you all who have read from the beginning! i know it's going slow, but it's always so hard for me to start, so i'm shocked i got this far in a month!**

**love you all!**

**~Kat**


	10. Preparations

**As promised, the allegiances are finished, and, also as promised, time to dole out some love for everyone who submitted OCs!**

**Frozenstream of Oakclan, for a whole bunch of Sunclan cats**

**Meme, for a Sunclan apprentice**

**Guest, for a Sunclan warrior and apprentice**

**IhateSpottedleaf, for a few Moonclan cats, and two that will appear in the sequel**

**Guest, for a Sunclan warrior**

**hollyleaf is cool, for a Sunclan warrior**

**blackclaw, for a few Sunclan cats**

**Nightflame, for a couple Moonclan cats**

**And Alycat, for a couple Moonclan cats and a rogue**

**Also, with the amount of Moonclan cats submitted, it was actually very close to being even with Sunclan for amounts, so i'm very pleased about that! So, here are the final allegiances!**

**Sunclan**

**Leader: Tunnelstar- light brown tom with dark brown paws, tail, and underbelly and deep amber eyes**

**Deputy: Skyhunter- pale grey she-cat with just darker tabby stripes and round baby-blue eyes**

**Med. Cat: Mistyeel- dark grey she-cat with white splotches Apprentice- Thrushpaw- l**ighter gold-red tom with pale green eyes****

**Warriors: Tigerfang- brown tabby tom with green eyes **Apprentice- Nightpaw**  
****Adderfur- light grey tom with green eyes  
****Birdwhisker- ginger she-cat with white patches and green eyes  
****Blackwing- black tom with blue eyes **Apprentice: Hawkpaw**  
****Snakesong- pale brown tabby tom with narrow yellow green eyes and a triangular pointed face **Apprentice: Hazelpaw**  
****Lightreign- dark red tom with white striped paws and grey eyes  
****Frostheart- sleek white she-cat with very dark green eyes  
****Spruceleap- pretty, dark red she-cat with bright yellow eyes **Apprentice: Mosspaw**  
****Cheetahtail- Dark golden tom flecked with black spots **Apprentice: Bouncepaw**  
****Stormfang- Dark grey tom with brown flecks  
****Featherfoot- Light grey tabby she-cat **Apprentice: Poppypaw**  
****Greystorm- Grey tabby tom  
****Silentstep- Light grey she-cat with white underbelly and legs  
****Dipfur- grey tom with white fur up to nose  
****Snailfang- pale cream tom flecked with grey **Apprentice: Darkpaw**  
Longstripe- long-legged black she-cat with light yellow eyes**

**Apprentices: Darkpaw- dark gold brown tabby she-cat and dark amber eyes  
****Poppypaw- pale grey she-cat with darker paws and golden eyes  
****Hawkpaw- dark gold tom with coloured markings and bright blue eyes  
****Thrushpaw- medicine cat apprentice  
****Bouncepaw- dark blue-grey tom with pale blue eyes  
****Mosspaw- slightly grey but mostly gold tortoiseshell she-cat with pale blue eyes  
****Nightpaw- all inky black tom with dark green eyes  
****Hazelpaw- silver she-cat with coloured markings, one green one brown eye**

**Queens: ****Ivyfeather- pretty gold tortoiseshell with pale sky blue eyes (Mate to Lightreign)  
****Clovespot- light sandy-grey with pale amber eyes ****(mate to Tigerfang) ****Kits- Brackenkit- golden tom with black paws with bright green eyes, Lakekit- sandy grey shecat with tan paws, tail tip, muzzle and ears and green eyes, Blossomkit- tortoiseshell shecat with green eyes, Wishkit- pretty grey shecat with soft blue eyes****  
(Without mother) Smallkit- small tabby tom, Beekit- a ragdoll shecat with sharp claws**

**Elders: Tansyfur- Bright ginger she-cat with thick fur  
Swiftshade- Dark golden she-cat with thick black stripes  
Longshadow- grey she cat with black paws and a missing claw**

**Moonclan**

**Leader****: Shardstar- silver tom, black markings that look like he's covered in glass shards with amber eyes**

**Deputy: Dragonclaw- former rogue, dark red she-cat with white paws and dark green eyes**

**Med. Cat: Owlsong- pale grey she-cat with light green eyes Apprentice: Berrypaw- dark ginger tom with amber eyes**

**Warriors: Ravenstone- black tom with green eyes  
****Shadowfoot- dark, dark grey tom with blue eyes  
****Blossomflight- pretty pale pinks tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes  
****Swiftwing- red tom with white patches and blue eyes  
****Lightfall- pale grey tom with white freckles and dark green eyes  
****Mintblaze- pale ginger tom with pale green mint coloured eyes** Apprentice: Rowanpaw  
**Foxpatch- bright ginger tom with a white chest, muzzle, and belly and pale amber eyes **Apprentice: Dawnpaw  
**Gingershine- ginger she-cat with a white chest, muzzle, and belly and amber eyes  
****Ivystream- white/grey tabby she-cat with blue/green eyes **Apprentice: Rainpaw  
**Hollyspeckle- white but black freckled she-cat with deep green eyes  
****Sandtail- sandy-grey tom with amber eyes  
****Willowwing- dark grey tabby she-cat with lighter stripes and robin egg blue eyes  
****Starlingleaf- bird brown she-cat with white chest and paws and striped tail with the brown turning paler and bright green eyes  
****Rhinoclaw- dark grey tom with thick, wiry fur  
****Lizardclaw- dark brown tabby tom with white paws and blue eyes **Apprentice: Fudgepaw  
**Palewhisker- pale brown tabby she-cat with white paws and blue eyes  
****Frogtail- dark red/brown tabby tom with a black back stripe and black leg zigzags and light yellow  
****Bluestep- black tom with silver paws that almost look blue and a white tail**

**Apprentices****: Rowanpaw- dark red tom with amber eyes  
****Fudgepaw- brown she-cat with dark grey eyes  
Rainpaw- blue-grey she-cat with firey red splotches and emerald-green eyes  
Dawnpaw- creamy white she-cat with beige splotches and blue eyes**

**Queens: Cloverfall- pale grey she-cat with light green eyes Kits- Runningkit- pale grey tom with green eyes, Shadowkit- dark grey tom with light blue-green eyes  
Duskfoot- dusky brown she-cat with amber eyes Kit- Thornkit- small brown and grey tabby tom with green eyes**

**Elders****: Mince-ear- brown tom with one blue, one green eyes and a shredded ear  
Mudswipe- dark, muddy-brown tom with big paws and dark green eyes**

* * *

I wake late, and only wake up because of the commotion I heard outside the cave. A lot of cats are talking, and some louder than others. Some, as in, Nightpaw and Bouncepaw. They're arguing. Sounds like the _whole clan_ is arguing. I forced myself to get up, out of the nest, and to stretch. I shook out my fur, and drew my paw over my face a few times. I climb out of the den, and see that he clan is having a meeting.

_Guess Mistyeel didn't want to wake me._

I find myself next to Mosspaw, and ask her what's going on.

"The dawn patrol found Moonclan scent markers many fox-lengths into the moor. We're deciding what to do. Well, Nightpaw and Bouncepaw _think_ they're deciding what to do." She chuckles.

"What do you think is going to happen?" I ask her.

"Well, I don't know how Tunnelstar will take action, but, knowing Moonclan, we will have to fight them." She states solemnly. I sigh, but agree with her.

"So what are our brothers fighting about?"

"Well, Nightpaw thinks we should storm into their camp, and attack them with all the cats we have." She whispers to me, as the two toms in question raise their voices even higher. "But Bouncepaw thinks we should attack a couple patrols to show them that we aren't playing their game."

"What do you think we should do?"

"I don't know. I obviously don't want to fight them at all, but we have to. I think they'll be less injuries if we follow what Bouncepaw suggests." Of course Mosspaw doesn't want to fight. She's timid as a mouse. I don't doubt that if she could, she'd be training to be the Medicine Cat. "What do _you_ think we should do?" She questions. I think for a moment.

"A lot more cats would get hurt if we attacked their camp, and I don't think we could win that, as it is their camp, they know it well enough to defend. But if we attack their patrols, they might think we're weak, and take even more territory. It'll be a tough decision. I don't envy Tunnelstar right now." I murmur. She nods, and then Tunnelstar calls out.

"Enough! I will decide what to do without the sound of bickering apprentices!" He yowls, then continues. "Tigerfang, Adderfur, Birdwhisker, and Blackwing, come to my den. You too, Mistyeel." He names the four senior warriors, and then they disappear into his den.

I hear Snakesong yell out to us. "You four, c'mon! Were going hunting." He sounds irritable, and I have a feeling it's because he was excluded from the decision meeting. He sulks angrily as my littermates and I follow him toward the way the sun rises out on the moor. Dark clouds cover the sky, as if Starclan knows the trouble brewing down in the territories.

We hunt for a while, and when each of us has caught three pieces of prey, Snakesong tells us it's time to go back to camp. Cats are milling around, and Hawkpaw walks up to us.

"We're attacking next sunrise. All five of you are on the patrol." He holds my eyes for a heartbeat, and looks away.

_Why did he do that? He must not have meant to. Maybe he saw the rabbit I caught. Maybe... maybe it was an accident. Yeah. An accident. That's what it was._

* * *

Our mentors pull us out to the training ledge, a small, sandy cliffside that is on the far edge of the dip. It has soft sand all around a large area, and a cliff just too high to jump up on. They have us practice all the moves we know on each other. They show us a few more, and make us continue practicing until the sky is a deep red in the horizon. The clouds are still there, the storm that has been brewing is even closer to releasing now. We go back to camp, eat, and are told to sleep.

I'm shaking with excitement and anxiety. I want to do really well in the battle. I need to sleep, but can't for a while. My legs keep shifting under me, my paws itching to slip through the grass, I can taste the excitement of battle.

* * *

Sometime soon, my thoughts turn to dreams, and I'm sleeping.

Jayfeather.

"Hazelpaw, you need to be extra careful. Moonclan, they aren't afraid to kill to win their battles. Please, just promise you won't do anything stupid." He says, and I notice his eyes are shrouded in fear.

"Of course I'll be careful. It's not like I _want_ to die." I say, flippant. "But, I'm scared, Jayfeather." I whisper.

"I know. Just remember your battle moves. Make sure not to attack any cats that are very large. Don't let them intimidate you, though. They are cats, they aren't invincible. You know your weak spots, and chances are, that those are their weak spots too." He reassures me softly. "Keep your brother close, he will protect you. Just be safe. Goodnight, Hazelpaw. Sleep well, and Starclan will be watching over your clan."

* * *

I wake, and though groggy from sleep, am not tired. Hawkpaw is awake, grooming his chest. I stay still for a while, admiring the way his muscles snake beneath his thick coat. I can imagine him as leader. He's hot-headed and stubborn, yeah. But he's strong, and smart. He knows what's going on, and though he doesn't offer opinions often, when he does, they're well thought and smart. I don't know why, but I like this irritable, tow-headed, grumpy tom.

I stretch, and pretend to wake up. His eyes flick to me.

"Are you ready for this battle? Moonclan is vicious." He says softly.

"I don't honestly know. I'd like think I'll do well, but, only Starclan knows." I say, deciding to speak honestly. "And you?"

"I suppose the same goes for me." He mews.

"Hawkpaw, have you ever fought Moonclan?" I ask.

"No. But once, before you were brought to the clan, Moonclan attacked us. I heard the fighting. It was... terrible." I'm almost certain I see hm tremble. "The smell of blood hung around camp for days. My mother's youngest sister was killed. She was only just apprenticed. Hazelpaw, they aren't afraid to kill anyone. Will you promise me you'll be careful?" He asks, his bright blue eyes lighting up as a sliver of sunlight comes into the den.

"Yes. I'll be careful."

* * *

I force a mouse down, even though I feel sick. Hawkpaw's story made me upset. I can't believe it. Moonclan, they've always been like... like a fire. I know that they're dangerous, but they aren't going to touch me. I'm safe from them in the clan. But not anymore. I have to go fight them. My legs will hardly hold me up, a.d Snakesong notices.

"Oh come on Hazelpaw. It'll be okay. Just finish your mouse, and you'll be okay. Starclan is on our side." He says, his tail flicking down my back. I still feel sick.

When the sun is almost up on top of the horizon, we go out onto the moor. We fight past Moonclan's heavy scent markers, and get to the beach. Our paws sink into the wet sand, and we cross the swollen river by a twoleg bridge, rickety and slimy beneath my paws. Nightpaw walks beside me, and he is gloating. Since we are going into their camp, he feels as though he won the argument with Bouncepaw. And that's good too, because Nightpaw doesn't like not winning.

It's a bit hard to navigate Moonclan's swamp. There are deep dips everywhere, filled with cold swampy water. It smells gross, like there is animals' dirt everywhere. My legs are covered in the swamp water and mud by the time their scent grows strongest.

We've found their camp.

It's in a drier cluster of tall pine trees. Their camp almost stands as an island. We get onto the island, and all shake out our fur. We decide to warm up for a few moments, and then delve into the forest.

The forest floor is littered with spiky pine needles. The ground is just barely wet until it rises in a small hill. We see a bunch of plants all crowding a ring of trees.

_This is it. This is really their camp. Its time to fight._

We wait for a few moments, and Tunnelstar divides us into three groups.

I get put into a group, led by Skyhunter. We have Adderfur, Blackwing and Hawkpaw, Lightreign, Frostheart, Stormfang, and Greystorm. Each group has about seven or eight cats, and are led by Tunnelstar, Skyhunter, and Tigerfang. Tunnelstar has the best fighters with him, Skyhunter has regular fighters, and Tigerfang has quick cats, best for hunting. I'm sure he's not happy about that.

Tunnelstar says that his group will go in, and when he yells for Skyhunter, we will go in after him, then Tigerfang. We're not to kill unless they are trying to kill us.

_Wow, that's a great rule, considering they'll _all_ be trying to kill us. Good going, Tunnelstar. Really smart._

As soon as the sun has fully risen over the horizon, Tunnelstar silently leads his group into their camp.

The battle has begun.

* * *

**A/N im actually a lot more into writing this now, so it'll be updated more frequently (i'll try anyway)**

**the next chapter is the battle!**

**will cats die?**

**who will win?**

**what will Moonclan do next?**

**guess you'll have to follow/favourite/review to find out!**

**NOT ACCEPTING OCS ANYMORE**

**go vote in the poll on my page!**

**~Kat**


	11. ¡¡¡important author's note!

No, I haven't stopped writing this! It's not discontinued! I was just a little bored with it I guess, and was a little tired of writing it so I just took a break. The next chapter will be up within a few days and I'll be writing a bit more often so updates will be more frequent. I know I've said that before, but this time i mean it! I promise! And reviews really keep me motivated to write more because i feel like people are actually enjoying it! So that's just gonna go out there, and I'll be writing in the meantime, sorry for taking the break with no warning!

~Kat


	12. Attack (part 1)

**Okay i know its been a while, but if you read the chapter before this, aka Important Author's Note, you'd know the deets on it, just putting that out there. Now, to the story! Also, if you're a lil confundled by what's going on, just go re-read the last chapter. That should probably help.**

**Also, i was going to write the whole battle and then upload it, but lost my motivation half way through, so I'll split it up into two chapters and let you guys get another chapter faster. **

* * *

Tigerfang's group goes in next, silently entering the camp. My heart is racing a million fox-lengths a minute. I shake out my legs, tryign to un-stiffen the drying mud from them.

My nose is invaded by the scent of blood, and then yowls.

_Oh starclan, i dont know if i can do this!_

Skyhunter nods, and raises her tail, and we enter the camp.

First thing i notice is, well, _everything_.

I instantly seek out my brothers and sister. Nightpaw is helping Mosspaw with a white and black spotted cat. Bouncepaw is pinned by a dark red cat only a little bigger than he. Longstripe, a kind long-legged she-cat, is struggling with a big dark grey cat, and i quickly decide to help her.

I race over, and swipe at the cat's back leg. He rears back and his big paw knocks into the side of my jaw. I see stars, but am not hurt too badly. That is, until he starts pummeling my side with strong back claws. It stings, and i feel a bit of blood creeping through my skin and fur.

Longstripe slashes at his back, and he turns back his attention to her. He swings at her legs, but i leap onto his back and dig my claws into his muscled top half of his legs. He hisses, and rears, and tries to flop over and land on me, but i pop off of him, and Longstripe starts hitting his stomach with her paws, knocking all the air out of him. He manages to gain control again, and pushes her off, and runs off, disappearing into the other fighting cats. Longstripe gives me a smile, and nods. I think it's mutual that we're going to fight together.

And then a big, ginger mass slams into me, knocking me over and out of breath. The cat claws the side of my face, and another ginger ball attacks Longstripe. I try to get up and help her, but the cat drops their weight onto me, rolling me onto my back and pummeling me in the stomach. I manage to hit their face with my claws, but they don't stop. I struggle against their vicious claws, but don't get anywhere.

I go completely limp under them, and then use all my strength to push them up off of me. I swipe at their nose and realize _just _how much bigger they are than me. They're huge. I decide to let a stronger, more experienced warrior fight them.

I dodge them and look for another cat to help, seeing as Longstripe seems to be doing well. I search, and see Mosspaw being pinned by a red and white cat. She look tired, and she is bleeding out of a cut under her eye. I turn their way and start to go toward her when the cat pinning her raises his paw, and the look on their face tells me that it's going to be a death blow.

* * *

**Muhahaha! Yes, I'm ending there! Review, follow, and favourite if you please!**

**~Kat**


	13. Attack (part 2)

I race toward my sister and her attacker, but a big gold shape attacks them first. I'm shocked when I realize this is Hawkpaw, because I saw him with another cat not long ago.

He bowls over the other cat with his paw, smacking them in their jaw. He says something to Mosspaw I don't catch, but she nods, and scrambles out of the way.

I watch him with the other cat for a while.

Seeing the vicious look in his eyes, plus knowing how he is when he _isn't _ in battle-mode, I would _not _want to fight him. Well, that and he's much bigger than I am.

"Aren't you going to fight like a warrior, kittypet!" A voice hisses in my ear, and I don't have time to react before they swipe my back legs under me. They flip me over, front claws digging into my soft shoulders, and one back leg pinning both of mine beneath it. They're sandy grey, and have amber eyes, I note.

"You can't be more than six moons old, tiny little kittypet." They sneer, and I hiss and them. My temper getting the better of me, I struggle beneath them, though I was in this exact situation, pinned, not long ago. They insult me a few more times, and I've worn myself out from trying to break free when I suppose they tire of teasing me, because they start clawing at my shoulders more.

I yowl in pain, and warm blood oozes from the cuts, running down my shoulders in little rivlets. They half-laugh-half-hiss at me, and use their free hind leg to scrape the top of one of my hind legs.

"Prepare to die, kittypet." They hiss in my ear, and I shut my ears, hoping it's quick, and that at least my brothers and sisters will do something helpful with their lives.

_No, Hazelpaw_. _You must live to fulfill your prophecy. _A strange voice whispers through my ear. _Take my strength, and help your clan win this battle._

A hot wave of renewed energy flows through me, and I shove off my attacker. I slash at their nose, then their ear, and blood washes down their face and they are blinded. I dive under them on my back, and kick upward with all the strength I have. They collapse on me, but I shove them off with my hind feet.

"I'm _not_ a kittypet! I'm going to be a great warrior!" I yell, and they scamper away to a thick fern-covered den. I stand for a minute, reveling in self-pride.

A tiny claw hits my leg, and I whip around, back in defense mode, but are faced instead by a tiny, smaller than me, blue-grey she-cat with bright red spots looking up at me with wide green eyes.

"P-please don't hurt me! I-I'm just an apprentice! Please, I need help!" She says quietly, pleadingly.

"Oh, okay. I'm an apprentice too. Help?" I say, equally as soft.

"You're an _apprentice_? You fought off Sandtail so well though!" She says, and her fur flattens a little. "Yes. I need your help, please let me join Sunclan. My clanmates, they're... _horrible_" She murmurs, shaking a little.

"Well, I'll have to ask Tunnelstar when the battle is over. I have to help my clan right now though. I'm sorry. I'll find you after, okay?"

She nods, and wriggles off into a small hole to another den.

I seek out Mosspaw again, and she is struggling with a dark brown cat, probably an apprentice. I jump onto his back, clawing at his sides, and he hisses, rears, and lands on me before I have time to get off. All the air rushes out of my lungs, and I see black stars everywhere for a moment. The tabby is hauled off of me by Nightpaw, who promptly claws at the tabby's face viciously.

"Nightpaw! Enough! Don't blind him, he's just an apprentice!" I hiss through my teeth. He tosses a glare at me, while holding down the poor tabby.

"He hurt you!" He hisses back, pummeling the tabby's stomach with his claws unsheathed. I swallow nervously, and nudge Nightpaw off of the tabby.

"Nightpaw you _can't _ kill him! Then you'll be just as bad as them!" I hiss, not understanding how he could be so cruel.

But suddenly I'm hit with a memory.

_A rainy day in the nursery. It was gloomy all day, thunder and lightning. Ivyfeather said it was an uncommonly rough common new-leaf rain storm. We all sat anxiously in the den, wanting the rain to go away so we could go play. I slept on and off the whole day, and it was probably a little after sunset when I heard a loud mewl._

_I jerked up, and found Nightkit pinning Blossomkit beneath him, laughing at her feeble attempts to throw him off._

_"C'mon Nightkit I'm not having fun anymore. You're too heavy!" She squeaks. He just laughs again, and pummels her belly with his paws. She squeals again, and starts to cry._

_"Oh stop being such a kit! I'm _playing_! You said you wanted me to teach you to be a strong warrior! Well, strong warriors don't cry, you little weakling!" He spits. She's still crying. "Fine." He growls, and lets her go. "You _better_ not tell _anyone_ about this. Or else I'll never help you be a warrior ever again." He threatens, and she nods, then goes to curl up beside her mother._

_I quickly return to my place in the curve of Ivyfeather's belly, and soon Nightkit lays beside me, falling asleep quickly._

* * *

A loud yowl brings me to the end of my memory, leaving me shuddering.

"Sunclan! Halt your fighting!" Tunnelstar. I quickly lock onto his light brown, but now stained criss-crossidly with blood and cuts, pelt.

The Sunclan cats seem to shift to his side, the side to the entrance of the camp, while the Moonclan cats huddle by a silver and black cat in the rear of their camp.

"Now, Shardstar, we are going to show you mercy and let you keep some of your dignity, instead of beating you into crowfood. We're leaving, but I think it's clear who won this battle, and that you're going to renounce your silly claim to our territory." His voice rings clear and proud, laced with threats. He stands tall, And I survey the other clan versus us, and it _is _clear that we won.

The Moonclan cats were battered and bloody, maybe of them laying down in pools of pine needles and blood and dirt. I suddenly thought of the small blue-grey apprentice, and search for her. I don't see her, but I assume she'll find me quickly enough. I hope.

Tunnelstar tips his tail, and warriors start to leave the tunnel. A small mew sounds near me, and its the blue-grey cat.

"So?" She prompts.

"Well, c'mon. We'll go see Tunnelstar together." I say gently, and head toward Tunnelstar, whose gaze is locked with Shardstar, in some sort of pride-stand-off.

_Toms. __*****_**cue eyeroll* haha not really**

"Tunnelstar?" I say warily. He turns from Shardstar's gaze, and narrows his eyes at me.

"Um, this apprentice, she wants to join Sunclan." I say nervously. He nods slowly,and whisks us out the tunnel with his tail.

A certain long-legged black she-cat nudges my shoulder with her own.

"Hey Hazelpaw! You fought really well, and thanks for having my back." She speaks brightly, making me hot with pride.

"Thanks Longstripe. You too." I smile warmly at her, glad to have a friend.

"Who's ya friend?" She asks, nodding toward the blue-grey apprentice.

"Oh, she's from Moonclan. She wanted to join our clan though. But er, I don't know her name. What is it?" I aim the question at the little apprentice padding along next to me.

"Its Rainpaw." She says simply. I nod at her and introduce her to Longstripe. They chat about something or other, and Thrushpaw and Hawkpaw find me.

"Oh Hazelpaw!" Thrushpaw exclaims, while Hawkpaw just nods at me, appreciation shining in his eyes. I like that, he's simple, and doesn't cause drama. I really liked the snappy, gruff tom more than I realized. "Hazelpaw how many cats shredded your pelt like this!" Thrushpaw worries around me, and demands that he gives me a complete look-over when we get back to camp. I agree, simply because disagreeing would only lead him to force his authority as a medicine-cat-in-training over me. Hawkpaw walks silently, no surprise there, beside us, and I occasionally see him roll his eyes at something Thrushpaw remarks.

Thrushpaw rushes toward the front of the group upon hearing his name called.

"Thank Starclan. My brother can be very talkative and overbearing sometimes, I'm sorry." Hawkpaw says lightly. I laugh lightly, moving closer to him slightly.

"It's fine. He's just worried. We _are_ friends after all. Oh, and you helped out Mosspaw, thanks." I murmur, looking up at him.

"Oh, yes. I saw her and figured she looked like she needed help. How are you Hazelpaw? That was a wild battle and we walked a lot too?" He says, and I see the concern in his eyes.

"Well, I am a little tired, but I think it's mostly from the cuts. A day or two, I'll be fine." It's not really a lie, but I still feel as if starlight is flowing through my body from the Starclan cat who gave me their strength.

_Oh! Thank them now!_

_Er, hello, I don't know who you are, but thank you. You saved my life back there._ I think clearly, out into space, focusing on the cat's voice.

**_You are welcome, young Hazelpaw. My name is Lionblaze. Go back to Hawkpaw now, go back to your friend._**

Hawkpaw is beside me, looking at the ground.

"Sorry," I say gently, "I just kind of spaced out for a minute."

"I don't mind. It's no good when cats talk without thinking. Quiet is nice too."

_Hawkpaw's a real deep cat, huh._

I simply nod, and disappear within the confines of my thoughts.

* * *

**Hiya! im having fun writing this now, so im promising ill update more! It may be two or three more chapters that are kinda fillers, and then some stuff goes down, but i dont want to rush it! also, review if you liked how i brought in Lionblaze, as i personally really like him, or review if there are other cats from the books i could bring in, and how so!**

**bye!**

**-kat**


	14. Review!

So... reviews aren't coming in any more? 3 more, please, I want to get to 35, and then I will post the next chapter. I don't really want to do that, but I feel like no one is reading anymore. So even if you only can say "looking forward to next chapter" or "great/good/okay/bad chapter" I want you to **review**! Reviews give me motivation to write and update! So when I hit **35 reviews**, i'll post the next chapter. Okay bye

~kat


	15. Sleep

**I hit 35 reviews when i checked about 10 minutes ago, so i'm posting!**

* * *

When we got back to camp, Thrushpaw, as promised, gave me a through check. Nosing through my fur, putting on herbs and cobwebs, and then telling me to take it easy on the hind leg that got scratched up.

I was tired, so I decided to try and sleep for a little while. Settling into my nest, and curling my tail around me, I closed my eyes and hoped I would be undisturbed and left to sleep.

* * *

I open my eyes to a handsome, gold tabby tom, his fur littered with stars.

_I bet this is Lionblaze._

I dip my head respectfully, and he laughs.

"I see my brother got you, huh. He's very, erm, oriented toward being respected. Me, not so much. You fought well." He says, and it is Lionblaze, as I recognize his voice.

"Thanks. I mean, you helped me too." I say, feeling a bit awkward from so much praise, not just from Lionblaze, but from my clanmates too.

"No, the fighting was all you. I just gave you more strength, the energy to keep going." He explains, his eyes sparkling gently.

"Oh, I, well, thanks." I feel uncomfortable, and wished I could have just been left to sleep.

"I see you're just wanting to sleep. Well, I'll leave you to that then. Goodbye Hazelpaw." He states, and then disappears.

I feel a bit bad for not engaging him more, as he is an ancient Starclan cat, _and_ he saved me in the battle, but I really did just want to sleep.

I find a soft looking patch of ferns, and curl up, closing my eyes.

* * *

"Hazelpaw. Hazelpa-aw... _Hazelpaw!_" A sharp paw prods me in my side. I open my eyes and see Brackenkit staring at me with wide eyes. His fur is all slicked down, and his wide eyes glitter with excitement. "Hazelpaw, you got get up! Tunnelstar called a clan meeting! And guess what!" He spouts, and then his voice drops to a whisper. "I'm gonna become an apprentice!" He's practically bouncing with excitement. I nearly laugh, but still feel too weary. My limbs don't want to hold me up as I stretch and try to lick some of my sleep-messed fur.

_I really just want to go back to sleep._

I force myself out of the dark, cozy den into the sunlight of the camp's clearing. Most cats were already sitting, waiting for Tunnelstar to speak again. I settle myself in the middle of the group, next to Mosspaw because I can't see Nightpaw anywhere. It's not that I don't like her, it's just that we never really connected. She wants to fall in love and have kits, I just want to become a great warrior and make Ivyfeather and Aspenstrike proud.

"Hey. You were sleeping, so I went out hunting with Bouncepaw and Cheetahtail instead." Nightpaw informs me after plopping down next to me. He has two mice, and suddenly, I realize how hungry I am. "You want one?" He asks, gesturing to the mice.

"Oh, well, no. I shouldn't. I didn't hunt, you did." I decline, against the noises my stomach has decided are necessary. As if I didn't already feel hungry.

"Just eat one, don't worry. Just hunt on the dawn patrol tomorrow." He says nonchalantly.

"Well... I guess." I reply, and settle down to eat the mouse quickly before Tunnelstar starts talking. I swipe around my mouth to make sure nothing has taken trace there.

"Now that every cat is here, the ceremonies can begin." Tunnelstar calls out. "Darkpaw, Poppypaw, please step forward." The golden tabby and pale grey she-cats walk toward him, and he closes his eyes for a moment. He takes a deep breath, and reopens them.

"Darkpaw, you fought very well in the battle. You fought like a true warrior.

I, Tunnelstar, leader of Sunclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her as a warrior in her turn.

Darkpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

She swallows nervously before answering, "I do."

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Darkpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Darkwhisper. Starclan honours your bravery and enthusiasm, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Sunclan." He rests his head on her muzzle, and she licks his shoulder.

"Poppypaw, you thought quickly in the battle and it is time for you to become a warrior.

I, Tunnelstar, leader of Sunclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her as a warrior in her turn.

Poppypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

She speaks almost immediately after he stops. "I do."

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Poppypaw, from this moment on you will be known as Poppystorm. Starclan honours your energy and speed, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Sunclan." He does the same he did to Darkwhisper, and Poppystorm is visibly shaking with excitement.

"You both will hold silence, and start your vigil over the camp tonight.

Now, Clovespot, your kits are 6 moons old, and ready to become apprentices, correct?" He asks. I see her nod out of the corner of my eye, and see the four kits all with wide eyes, brimming with anticipation. "Well then, Brackenkit Lakekit, Blossomkit, and Wishkit, step forward." All four nearly leap over one another trying to be the first to Tunnelstar. I hear Mosspaw giggle, and realize that the kits _do_ look quite funny, tumbling all over each other. I even see Tunnelstar with an amused look on his face.

"Brackenkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Brackenpaw. Your mentor will be Dipfur. I hope he will pass down all he knows to you.

Dipfur, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Tigerfang, and you have shown yourself to be smart and patient. You will be the mentor of Brackenpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him." Brackenpaw and Dipfur touch noses, and then Tunnelstar calls forward Wishkit. **I'm not gonna type out all the ceremony words the next three times because I'm on my phone and can't copy-paste. Sorry!**

Wishkit turns into Wishpaw, and she gets Longstripe as a mentor, Blossompaw gets Greystorm, and Lakepaw gets Lightreign.

"We also have a cat from Moonclan who has asked me to come to Sunclan. I, upon hearing what she had to say, have accepted her. She is already an apprentice, and she therefore will not have an apprentice ceremony. Rainpaw, your mentor shall be Birdwhisker." Tunnelstar dips his head, signalling the end of the ceremony.

"Darkwhisper, Poppystorm, Brackenpaw, Wishpaw, Blossompaw, Lakepaw, Rainpaw! Darkwhisper, Poppystorm, Brackenpaw, Wishpaw, Blossompaw, Lakepaw, Rainpaw! Darkwhisper, Poppystorm, Brackenpaw, Wishpaw, Blossompaw, Lakepaw, Rainpaw!"

Cats leave and head their own ways, and I decide to go back to sleep, as its nearly sunset, and wake up early to hunt.

I curl up and let sleep take over, a peaceful blanket of black.

* * *

**so writing this has gotten somewhat easier, so i'm hoping with more regular updates, i'll bring in new readers!**

**until next update!**

**-kat**


	16. Fair

Running.

I'm running. It's the dream again.

Only this time, I _know_ what's chasing me.

Its Moonclan cats, the ones I remembered from the battle. How I know, I'm not sure. I just know.

I'd like to think I've gotten stronger since I last had this dream, but it seems that I still tire just as easily as last time.

My legs ache, my chest on fire with every agonizing breath. I want to stop running, but I can't. This time I don't trip like the last time, but instead, my legs simply collapse under me. I try to get back up, but my legs simply won't hold me up.

They're coming. They're going to get me. I_ have_ to get back up. They're coming. Get up... Must get up...

* * *

"Hazelpaw!" A deep voice pulls me out of my sleep. I'm shaking and my eyes sting. "Hazelpaw, are you okay? I woke up cause you were shuffling around." The voice asks, and a cat crouched down next to me. Hawkpaw.

I manage to calm my racing chest enough to speak.

"Yeah... I'm uh okay. Its _just_, a bad dream. I'm okay." I say, still shaking a little.

"Trying to convince me, or yourself?" He asks with a small smirk. "I get it. I'll just let you go back to sleep now."

"Wait, Hawkpaw. How late- er, or early- is it?" I question.

"Still a bit from sunrise. Just sleep." He states gently.

"Okay. Are you going back to sleep?"

"Shouldn't. I've got dawn patrol. I'm gonna go eat, cause I haven't since last sun-high."

"I don't think I'll be able to sleep. Can I join you on dawn patrol?"

"You can ask Blackwing. He's leading it. And you should check with Snakesong. He _is_ your mentor, after all." He says, but I can tell he's glad that I asked. I assume that the warriors chat among themselves on his patrols, and he's left to himself all the time. He doesn't talk a lot, though I suppose he must get lonely sometimes. "Thanks for joining though. I erm, don't like talking to many cats. I don't really have friends either." He says awkwardly, looking down at his big, gold paws.

"We're friends Hawkpaw. Right?" I'm not sure why, but I wish he wasn't so lonely all the time. No cat deserves that. Not him, especially. He's nice to me, I was wrong about him, I used to think he was grumpy and mean, but he's really just quiet and lonely.

"Yeah. Hazelpaw, we're friends." He smiles at me, and gets up to get out of the den. I follow, feeling warm and joyed for some reason. Is Hawkpaw making me feel like that?

Upon getting permission from Blackwing and Snakesong to join the patrol, after washing myself and sharing an older robin with Hawkpaw, the patrol sets off toward the Moonclan border.

Frostheart, Featherfoot, and Blackwing walk ahead of us, marking the borders, while Hawkpaw and I make sure that no Moonclan scents are over the border.

They mark along the riverbank, and then up the thin, worn out Thunderpath. We head back to the forest as the sun rises higher and higher. Hawkpaw and I are told to each catch four pieces of prey as quick as we can, and to come back to the camp to see what we can do to help.

Hawkpaw and I split up, he heads down, towards the river, murmuring about water voles, and I stay in the forest, thinking of birds and mice and squirrels.

It's not long after sun-high when I have caught two mice, a thrush, and a starling.

I head towards the river to check on Hawkpaw, but am distracted by a horrible wailing. I race toward the sound, and feel a sting in my hind leg.

_Did I just tear open that cut? Thrushpaw will have my tail!_

I arrive at a shallow part in the river, and on the sandy bank, I see Greystorm, Dipfur, and Brackenpaw crouched over something.

_Oh no._

They all have scratches on them, and Brackenpaw's shoulders sag and shake, like he's sobbing. Greystorm is shaking horribly, and I can see Dipfur's eyes closed, a weary frown on his face.

"Wha-What happened!" I ask, but upon Dipfur moving aside, I see a body.

It's almost unrecognizable. A patch of orange here, white there. Blood soaking their fur. I can only guess who it is.

Blossompaw.

She's dead.

I nearly fall over, but instead slump into Brackenpaw. I wrap my tail around him as I try to wrap my head around what has happened.

"Di-Dipfur?" I ask, voice shaking as I look at him.

"A Moonclan patrol attacked her. She was exploring, and two warriors attacked her. She didn't stand any chance. We didn't hear her in time. We chased them off, but she was bleeding too much." His voice trembles, and I know he feels so terrible.

Tears escape my eyes, and I lean down my head, wishing I had known the little tortoiseshell better. To me, she was just a funny little kit that liked to play with my tail. She was made an apprentice the _day_ before. This isn't fair. This isn't fair. She's so young. She just... _this. Isn't. Fair._

"I'm so sorry Brackenpaw. I don't know what to say. This is horrible." I whisper to him. He gives no indication he heard, or even that he's alive, other than his sobs, which come from deep in his chest.

They let him mourn for a long time before he stands up, face set grimly, he takes her scruff and pulls her toward the camp. Greystorm and Dipfur help him because he's hardly bigger than she is.

I feel bad for not being able to help, but I have to collect the prey from earlier. My mouth is stuffed with a wing from each bird, and the mice between my chin, neck, and chest.

I once caught a glimpse of a huge gouge up her belly, and drop my prey to puke.

They don't stop, just keep heading to camp. Dipfur gives me a look like 'you okay' and I manage to nod between gags. I sit down, wondering how cruel the Moonclan cats who did this have to be.

_I want to shred their ears and claw their bellies and see them covered in their own blood._

I shake my head roughly from that last thought, a bit shocked, a bit scared, that I could even think that. They're cats too, even if they are terrible, evil cats.

I once again get the thought 'this isn't fair' And have to force myself from sitting any longer. I'm afraid if I'm alone with my thoughts any longer, I'm going to track down those Moonclan cats and hurt them.

I bring my prey back to the camp, and upon seeing Brackenpaw, Lakepaw, Wishpaw, and Clovespot huddled in a circle, I feel even sicker.

I gulp down the smaller of the two mice, and bring the other, the thrush, and the starling to the elders den.

I retrieve mouse bile from Mistyeel, and remove a tick from Tansyfur's back. I check over Swiftshade and Longshadow, and remove a tick from the back of Longshadow's leg.

"Hazelpaw, you've been awfully quiet. Now, I may be old but I can still tell when something horrible has happened. So spill, young'n." Tansyfur rasps.

"It's Blossompaw. They, the uh Moonclan cats, two attacked and killed her." I say, my voice feeling choked up.

"Oh no. That's just horrible. She was barely more'n a kit. That isn't right." Longshadow says gently. Swiftshade shakes her tabby head, and licks her paw.

"Well, thank you for helping us out Hazelpaw, you can go now."

I nod and leave, searching out my brother's night black pelt. I find him sitting outside the apprentices' den, his eyes watchful, looking around, observing. They look nearly black in the low light. A plump bird lays at his feet.

"Nightpaw. Did you hear what happened to Blossompaw? It's terrible." I call to him when I get close. I sit down, our pelts brushing. He snorts. "Is that a yes?" I question him.

"You've been spending time with Hawkpaw, correct?" He asks coolly, his eyes just barely turning to me.

"Well, yeah, he's my friend. What's it to you?" I say, feeling a little indignant, seeing as he dodged _my_ question, but expects me to answer his.

"I don't like him. He's quiet and weird. He talks strange. All he ever says is things that make him seem like he's smarter than everyone. He doesn't have friends Hazelpaw, because he's a freak." He sneers, laughing at some parts.

"He's quiet cause he doesn't run his mouth on stupid stuff! And he's not weird he's just different. You know what it's like to be different. He says smart things because he _is_ smart, Nightpaw. He's smart and nice and, and, and, I like him! I'm going to be his friend whether you like it or not, cause you don't control me!" I spit back at him, and sprint away before he can say another word.

I'm angry. How dare he say those things? He doesn't know Hawkpaw, _I_ do!

He doesn't deserve to say those things, he's just misjudging him. That's all. I guess I exploded a little bit. Its all my pent up emotions' fault, and I took it out on my brother! Now I regret saying that to Nightpaw. I do like Hawkpaw, but don't want Nightpaw to be mad at me. He's my brother, and he's practically my best friend.

I sigh grudgingly, and walk back over to the apprentices' den, feeling stupid for acting like a kit.

Nightpaw is still sitting, his long, thin tail wrapped around his paw.

"Nightpaw, I'm sorry. That was immature. But you're wrong about Hawkpaw. He's nice to me. Can you please not talk about him like that though, I mean, you don't even know him." I say gently, ignoring the smug look on Nightpaw's face.

He just shrugs his shoulders.

"You're bleeding." He says, touching my hind leg's torn cut. I look at it. Its got dark, caked blood around it, and I know I should visit Thrushpaw. I sigh, knowing I'm going to get scolded.

"Oh, uh, yeah. I'll see Thrushpaw." I wander toward the medicine den, feeling downcast.

* * *

**A/N Its been nearly a month, but i couldn't get to a computer for a while after finishing the chapter!**

**Review!**

**~Kat**


End file.
